Wendy's boys
by the jesus of suburbia
Summary: After five years Dipper and Mabel are back to gravity falls, this time Dipper is decided to win Wendy's heart, but what happens when he discover that there is more than one boy in Wendy's life? she's married and have a son, read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

17 year old dipper and Mabel where exited, they were coming back to gravity falls for the summer, it has been 5 years since the last time they where there, apparently, the town it's now a popular destination for tourists form all the world and grunkle Stan needed some help running the Mystery Shack, Mabel was driving (all because dipper couldn't past the driving exam)

"I'm so exited Mabel, it's been five years!" dipper said to his sister holding the old book on his hands, she smiled at him and said

"Waddles and I are two, isn't it waddles?" the pig on the back of the car just moved, he was really deep asleep

"You know what this means Mabel? I'm older, taller, and my voice is thicker, I finally may have a chance with Wendy" Mabel laughed and said

"awww little dipper cant forget his crush, that's so cute" she left the steering wheel to make a heart with her hands, the car moved violently to the other side of the road

"Careful Mabel!" dipper exclaimed, she laughed more and take the steering wheel again turning the car back to the correct side of the road

"'You are crazy, I wonder why you passed the driving test?" the gravity falls sing appeared on one side of the road and Mabel said

"And, how exactly you are going to win her heart?" dipper looked at Mabel and said

"What are you talking about?" Mabel pushed him and said

"don't talk like you don't know what I'm talking about, I mean, Wendy should be like 20 by now, what if she already have a boyfriend, or maybe she left the town" dipper rolled his eyes and with a sarcastic tone said

"thank you for your positivism" that's when he realized they were entering to the town, it was brighter than ever, everyone wanted to see all the weird stuff that happened at gravity falls, there were a brunch of cars in front of the Mystery Shack, Mabel put on one of the parking lots, the twins and waddles got out of the car and inside the mystery sack, grunkle Stan looked at them and said

"AAA, welcome back kids"

"GRUNKLE STAN" Mabel and dipper said at the same time giving him a hug

Soos smiled from behind and said

"Hey guys, how you doing?"

"Soos" said Mabel with a big smile, they where a brunch of tourist around the place, it was awesome to be here and see grunkle Stan and soos again, but where was Wendy? Dipper turned to the desk but she was not there, instead there was an old man

"Grunkle Stan? Umm…. Where is... Wendy?" Stan looked at him and said

"AA that lazy girl renounced 3 years ago, apparently she got a better job" dipper looked to his feet and said

"Umm, where can I found her?" the costumers were starting to leave, soos looked at his cloak and said

"dude if you really want to see her you should go to the Greasy's Diner, she always take lunch in there, I think we should go, I'm hungry"

They did what soos said, they all went to the diner, dipper opened the door, and there she was, sitting beside manly Dan, he could hear her talking

"You can give him everything except for an axe, that not good, dad" manly Dan looked at her daughter and said

"But Wendy, every corduroy boy have to be manly" she rolled her eyes and said

"just… do whatever you want ok?" he saw as everyone walked to a table, he started walking to Wendy, he stepped facing her back and with no thinking he taped her shoulder, she turned slowly, when she saw him she made a confused look and said

"Dipper?" he nodded and said

"Wendy!" she immediately stands up and hugged him

"Wow dude, you are taller than me" she haven't changed, she was the same, a bit taller but the same, the only difference was that she wasn't a teenager anymore, she was a women, a really wonderful women

"Wow dipper, how old are you? And, where is Mabel? What are you back?" there where to many questions she wanted to ask, and then so many thing she wanted to tell, many thing had changed since he left, especially to her

"I'm 17 and Mabel is over there" she looked at the spot he was pointing and waved to a really happy Mabel

"And we came because grunkle Stan needed help with the mystery shack" she smiled at him and said

"Wow, it has been five years" he couldn't stop looking at her he smiled and said

"Yeah, five years, I miss our adventures" she chuckled and said

"Yeah, I think everybody miss Bill Cipher" he raised an eyebrow and said

"ok I miss everything except him" she laughed, o he loved so much her laugh, suddenly a boy came running through the door, followed by a really changed Robbie who was now wearing a shirt on Wendy's stile but red, the boy runner and crashed in to Wendy's legs

"Hey you should be more careful" dipper said to him, Wendy immediately smiled and said

"No it's ok, he does this a lot" she picked him up and said

"Well, how are you today?" the boy smiled and said

"Awesome, I built a pirate ship out of legos and the teacher said it was pretty" Wendy smiled at him and said

"o really?" then Robbie walked to her, the next thing that happened make dipper heart broke, he kissed her, in the lips, it was a quick but for him lasted a million years, suddenly Wendy remembered dipper and said

"Robbie, do you remember dipper?" Robbie raised and eyebrow and said

"Yea, the dork that makes us broke up the first time"

"Nice to see you again Robbie" dipper answered with sarcasm, the boy in Wendy's hands looked at Robbie and said

"Daddy said a bad word!" dipper froze, no, this boy couldn't be her… son, that when he noticed, he got her same read hair, he got her green eyes

"No Jake I didn't" said Robbie, Wendy made an angry expression and said

"Yes you did" the boy nodded and said

"You have to apologize to me and mommy" Robbie made a face and said

"I'm sorry Jake, I'm sorry Wendy" Wendy noticed the confused expression on dippers face and said

"Dipper, this is my son jake, jake this is uncle dipper" the boy looked at Wendy and said

"I don't think his part of our family" Wendy made a confused look and said

"Why not?" dipper was still confused but tried to play friendly with the boy

"Why not, buddy?" the boy toke one more look at dipper and said

"Grandpa said that all corduroy boys are manly, and his not so manly" Robbie couldn't stop his laughter, needier Wendy, she put her son down and said

"O my good, I'm sorry dipper" he looked at her and said

"Don't worry, that's how kids are" then she looked at Robbie and said

"Could you please take him to dad, I have to talk with dipper" he nodded and said

"You hear that Jake, let's go with grandpa" the 2 of them walked to take a sit beside Dan, Wendy looked at dipper and said

"I think I have some explanation to do here" he nodded, they walked to a table, Wendy smiled sadly at him and said

"You still like, me don't you?" he nodded and said

"How old is he" she looked Robbie and Jake and said

"He's five years old" dipper was still shocked and said

"You mean you were..." she just nodded and said

"I was 15 years old when I have him, it happened like 2 moth before you left, Robbie and I came back together and we committed an error, we both knew what we did so we decide to keep it, together as a couple, when Jake was born we both realized that our error was just so wonderful, we felt in love with him, and I guess we felt in love with each other, when Jake was one year old we decided to get married, and that's pretty much all the story" he was sad, the love of his life was married and have a child, that was just too much

"So… you have a family know" she nodded and said

"Yeah, I'm sorry dipper" he didn't said anything, the awkward silence continued until Robbie appeared, he looked at Wendy and said

"You bring the pirates? he's asking for them" she toke a deep breath, and started to search inside her purse

"Yes I did, make sure he doesn't lose them, ok?" she tokes out 3 plastic pirates figures, Robbie toke them and said

"Don't worry, he won't" Wendy and dipper watched how Robbie walked to his son saying

"The pirates are here!" the boy smiled and said

"Yeah, we are going to find treasures!" Wendy smiled at the scene and said

"he's obsessed with pirates, all because of that kiddy show Jake and the neverland pirates, he said that I'm **Izzi,** Robbie is cubbe and he is Jake, the leader of the pirates" dipper smiled at this and said

"He looks a lot like you" this makes her smile and said

"Everybody said that, but, he has Robbie's character, they are both harsh on the outside and sweet on the inside" dipper looked down and said

"Is he good with you, you know, Robbie?"

"Don't worry he haven't try to brain wash me again" they both laughed and she continued

"He's a really great father and a really great husband" dipper felt bad he still loved Wendy, but it was clear she loved Robbie and Jake

"Why you left the mystery shack?" dipper asked, she smiley at him and said

"I needed more money, Childs are expensive, you know? I have a job as a tourist guide, I know that forest better than my own house, and Robbie is working with my dad as a woodcutter, you know what he says, all corduroy boys have to be manly" this made dipper laugh

"I guess that's true" Robbie approached to Wendy and said

"Hey Wends, we have to go, it's getting late" she nodded and said

"Yeah, I guess we have to" she stand up, and tacked Jake's hand then she said

"See ya later dipper" Robbie smiley at him and said

"It was nice to see you, bro" dipper stands up as well and said

"It was good to see you two, and it was nice to met you Jake" the boy smiled

"Say goodbye to uncle dipper" Wendy ordered him, the boy looked up to face him and said

"By by uncle dipper" the family turned starting to leave, suddenly Wendy turned back to him and said

"Hey dipper, Robbie and I just brought a house on our own and we are throwing a little party, you and Mabel are welcome if you want to" he smiled at her and said

"We will be there" she approached to the table and write the direction a piece of paper

"We will be waiting for you" and with that they leave, dipper walked to the table where Mabel, soos and grunkle Stan were, he sat beside his sister and said

"Tell me why? You could have told me, I acted like a total jerk in front of her" Mabel was confused and said

"Tell you what?" dipper looked at them with an angry expression and said

"The fact that Wendy is married and have a kid on her onw" Mabel confusion only grew bigger

"What! Really, that's so cute!" soos looked at dipper and said

"Sorry dude, I tough you knew already" Mabel toke the piece of paper from his hands

"What's this?" he toke the paper back and said

"It's Wendy's direction, she's having a party and she invited us, but I don't think I go" Mabel crossed her arms and said

"You should go, show her you that you are fine with the situation, you can still be friends" dipper never knew the day Mabel became so good at this relationship topic, but her advice was really helpful

"You think so?" he asked her, she nodded and he said

"Ok, I'm going"


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper lay on his bed on the day of the party at Wendy's house, he was dying, he didn't wanted to go, it was like seeing a nightmare come true, watch the girl he loved with another guy was too much, but the girl he loved with another guy and a child was like a punch in the face, Mabel walked in to the bedroom and said

"Are you ready to go to Wendy's party?" dipper didn't knew how to answered, in a way he did wanted to go, but he wasn't sure

"Aww what's up dipping sauce?" Mabel asked as she sat on the age of dippers bed

"I don't know if I want to go, I don't want to see her having fun with a man that is not me" Mabel toke a deep bread and said

"come on dipper, I don't think is that bad, there are a lot of girls in the world, maybe Wendy was not the one for you, maybe she and Robbie were made for each other" dipper started to think on this, maybe Mabel has the reason, but, what if Wendy was made for him and not for Robbie? After all the only reason they are together is their son Jake, it was only matter of time for her to realize that she didn't love Robbie

"You know Mabel, I think I'm going" Mabel smiled to him and said

"awesome!, Il be waiting for you outside" dipper stood up and started changing his clothes, he decided to wear a jeans and a dark green t shirt, he toke his hat and started to walk out of the room, the twins and soos got in to the car, Mabel toke the driving seat, dipper sat beside Mabel and soos sat on the back, Mabel looked at dipper and said

"You won't believe what I found" she toke an old tape and put it on the car player, the music started to play, dipper recognized the song

"O my God, it's that BABBA?"

"Sure it is" the song Disco girl started to play, and the 3 of them started to sing

"Disco girl coming through that girl is you! U-u u u" the way to Wendy's house was short, in a blink of an eye they were there, the house was small and there were a brunch of cars out side

"Well, here we go" dipper say to himself, soos pushed the doorbell, they waited for a moment until somebody opened the door, it was Robbie, he smiled and said

"hey dorks, welcome, come in" they entered, the house was small, there was not too much people inside, it seems like a friends reunion more than a party, Mabel and soos walked to the living room, dipper stayed looking at some pictures that were on the wall, most of them were from Jake, there were some from Robbie with his family, but there was one picture that toke his attention, it was a picture of a really tired looking Wendy, with a baby on her hands, beside her was Robbie, both of them smiling at the child, dipper suddenly felt one hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see Wendy

"that's my favorite picture, it was taken the day Jake was born, I remember the exact words of the doctor, he say, congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy, he weigh 3.4 kg and _**length **_35.6 cm, it was the best day of my life" he could hear the love in her voice, she put a hand in her stomach and said

"I couldn't believe something that beautiful came out of me" she ended with a little laugh, dipper looked at the picture and said

"Why not? You are so beautiful" she smiled at him

"Want to see my second favorite picture?" she pointed to the corner of the wall, it was the picture that grunkle Stan toke of all of his employs, there was soos, Mabel, grunkle Stan, Wendy and him

"Wendy" someone called from the living room

"Coming!" she yelled, then she turned to dipper and said

"Come on, let's join everyone" she toke his hand (dipper blushed at this) and started walking him to the living room

"what's up?" she asked sitting on the couch beside Robbie, putting her feet on the little coffee table, Mabel was on the other side of the room talking with a blond guy he didn't know, Jake came and hugged Wendy, taking a sit beside her, she toke him and place him on her legs, putting him in to a hug, Nate stood up and said

"Well, tambry and I have an announcement" for an estrange reason tambry wasn't using her phone and was talking with everyone like a normal person, probably she changed with time, Mabel walked to dipper saying

"Where were you dipper? You missed all the fun, lee, soos and I were playing pirates with Jake!" dipper looked at the blond guy incredulous and said

"That guy is lee, wow what happened to his long hair" lee walked to Mabel and dipper and said

"What, don't you like it, I think I look sexy like this" suddenly a cushion came flying from the other side of the room, hitting lee on the head

"Dude, shut up tambry and Nate are about to say something" shouted Robbie

"Thank you Robbie" said tambry, Nate smiled and said

"Well, as you know tambry and I have been married for a couple of moths know" dipper was incredulous aging

"Wow, you are married" soos nodded and said

"Yes they are, and their wedding party was awesome, they give you all the food you want and it was free!" everyone laughed and Nate said

"Ok well the thing is that we are known officially expecting our first child" there was a moment of silence until Wendy broke it

"O my good tambry, you are pregnant? Really? Congratulations" she nodded and with a huge smile she said

"thanks I'm really happy for this" what the heck was happening here tambry and Nate where having a child two, dipper was surprised with everything, but this wasn't as shocking as the image of Wendy being pregnant, after all tambry and Nate where like two years older than Wendy Robbie and lee, they were in their right to start making a family

"You here that Jake?" Wendy said smiling to her son

"You would finally have a cousin to play with" the boy in her hands looked at her and said

"But mommy, I told you I wanted a little brother not a cousin" the surprised face in Robbie and Wendy's face made everyone laugh, including dipper

"You hear that Robbie? You better get on the job with Wendy" said lee in the middle his laughter, Robbie shoted another cushion to lee and with a joking tone said

"Shut up as hole" Jake looked at his father and said

"Daddy said a bad word" Wendy made a made face and said

"Yes daddy, it's the second time you said a bad word in front of Jake" Robbie laughed enviously and said

"sorry Wendy, sorry Jake" everyone started talking about different topics, dipper spend some time looking at Mabel as she played with Jake and hearing the conversation between Wendy and tambry that was all about being pregnant and how the baby will start moving and all that stuff, then he ate some snacks and had a conversation with Robbie Nate and lee

"But how do you exactly asked for Wendy's hand? I mean, manly Dan is scary" Nate asked

"dude it was crazy, I had to prove him being man enough to marry his daughter so he toke me to this guys called the manators" dippers then fell alarmed and said

"The manators, I know the manators, o my good did you kill the multi bear?" Robbie smiled and said

"You know the manators? Wow, I tough manly Dan was the only one, and they changed the last trial, you have to go to the multi bear cave and listen to this girly song disco girls and survive it all" dipper felt realived, the multi bear is a really nice guy he would cry if someone killed him, the guys continued to talk about they life, dipper walked away from the and walked outside, there he found Wendy, she sat alone in a little bench that was in front of the house

"Hey" he said nervously

"Oh, hi dipper" she said with a smile on her face, he sat beside her and said

"What are you doing all alone?" she looked at the sky and said

"I just needed a break from all that noise" they stayed in silence for a moment until dipper spoke

"Do you love him?" dipper intensions weren't bad; he wanted to know if she really loved Robbie

"You mean Robbie?" she asked, he nodded

"Of course I love him, his my husband" he saw how she played with the ring on her finger

"But, do you really love him?" she turned to him and said

"Yes dipper I really love him, what's up with you? Are you trying to pull us apart again, or something?" he felt bad for this, he didn't wanted her to be mad

"No, I just…" she cut him

"look, I know that the only thing that made Robbie and I together was Jake, he was an error, our error, Jake made fall in love with Robbie, I know you are still in love with me dipper, but things are never the way we wanted to, I trough that at the age of 20 I would be traveling around the world but I couldn't because I have a family to take care of, I toke me a while to figure out that I am happy with my life and then you came and started make it all confusing" tears where in her eyes, Robbie came saying

"Hey wends you want to… are you ok?" he put her in to a hug, then looked at dipper

"What did you told her?" dipper didn't knew how to answered, he felt guilty, he didn't wanted to make her cry

"I'm sorry Wendy I…" Robbie hugged his wife saying

"Its ok baby, don't cry" then looked at dipper

"Never talk to her again" Wendy looked at Robbie and said

"No Robbie, it's not his fault, I just got sentimental" Robbie nodded and said

"You sure?" she just nodded

"Yes, it's totally not his fault" dipper felt bad, for this really bad, he has just made her cry and she was still defending him

"Ok" Robbie said "but I will keep an eye on you" dipper looked at Wendy

"I'm sorry" he said once again, she smiled sadly and said

"No, it's not your fault, it's just that, you make me remember everything I couldn't do" everyone was looking at them from the door, suddenly a little voice broke the silence

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Wendy looked at her son and said

"It's nothing honey, mommy it's just tired, that's all" Robbie picked Jake up and toke Wendys hand

"Come on, let's go inside, it's getting cold out here"


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy was at her home, watching Jake and the never land pirates, again, she has seen this episode many times, but it was the only way her son would stay quiet, she was on the couch and Jake on the floor, Robbie was out wood cutting with her dad and brothers, they don't do it every day, just when a customer ask for it, she turned to the clock, it was 6:35 pm, she would probably start dinner, Jake looked at her mother and said

"Mommy! I want chocolate milk" Wendy smiled at her son, the effects of sugar would pass by bed time

"Of course honey" she stranded up and walked to the kitchen, the boy followed her and said

"Can I help you?" she toke a plastic glass and the nesquik bottle

"Of course you can, go get the milk" the redhead boy walked to the fridge and toke out the milk, he gave it to Wendy, she opened it at put some on the glass

"Ok baby, put 1 spun in there" the boy did what she said and said

"What next mommy?" she closed the nesquik and said

"Now you have to mix it!" he smiled and said

"Yea! That's my favorite part!" Jake drank all his milk, and Wendy started cooking dinner

"Mommy your phone is ringing!" she turned to Jake who has her cell phone on his hand, she toke it and said

"Hello?"

"Wendy! Something happened, it's an emergency!" it was Jason, the oldest of her brothers

"What happened? Are you all right?" she could hear noises on the other line

"Im aright, it's Robbie… a wood crushed one of his arms, he is trapped, we called the fire place and we are waiting for them to come" Wendy started to shake, she looked at Jake, he was watching TV, she walked to the bathroom just to make sure he won't hear anything

"O my Good, do you think he'll be OK? I'm coming over, where are you?"

"Don't worry, everything will be ok, and no Wendy you can't come over, what about Jake?, you can't let him see Robbie like that" it was true, he won't let Jake see his father trapped between a tree and the floor

"I would leave him with someone, just tell me where you are"

"Ok, we are like 4 miles from dads camping caving" Wendy nodded even if he knew h couldn't see it

"ok, Il be there soon" she went up stairs and started to collect some of Jake stuff and put it on a bag "I can left him with Thompson" she thought as she searched for a shirt "but he is on vacation, tambry and Nate are on a date and there is no way I'm leaving him with lee, soos is probably at home with his abuelita, my only options are dipper and Mabel" she thought as she came down stairs with the bag on her hands, but she couldn't just show up, at least she have to call

She walked to her home phone and searched the mystery shack number, she marked the numbers and waited for someone to pick up, Wendy was about to give up, when someone picked up

"Hello?" an old man voice said

"Stan" Wendy said, with a deep breath she continued

"It's me, Wendy" Stan was quiet for a few seconds

"Which Wendy?" he asked "o God" Wendy thought

"Wendy corduroy, I worked with you remember, I'm the girl with red hair"

"No, I don't think I know you" Wendy let out a laud groan and said

"Ok, just… is Mabel or dipper at home?" she asked in a last desperate try

"jaja did you really think the great Stan would forget you, jaja of course not, and yes the kids are home, so, what you want ? I won't give you money" Wendy felt relief

"Robbie had an accident and I need someone to take care of my soon wile I'm gone, do you think Mabel and dipper can, I don't really know how long, but probably just one night" Stan remembered Robbie, he was that stupid teen who always dresses in black, the one who married Wendy

"I think they won't mine, wait a minute… KIDS, YOU WOULD TAKE CARE OF A CHILD?" Wendy had to move the phone away from her ear, and then Mabel screamed

"WHAT CHILD?" "WENDYS" "OK" there was another silence on the phone

"Ok they would do it" Stan said simply

"O my God than you so much, I'll be there in five minutes" with that she hung up

"Jake, take your pirates, you will stay with uncle dipper and Aunt Mabel tonight" she said as she turned the TV off, he looked at how his mother searched for his shoes to put them on

"But why mommy?" Wendy toke a deep breath and started putting his shoes on

"Well Jake… um… daddy has an accident, and I'm going to take care of him, like when you are sick and I take care of you" she said in a calm voice, trying to his her fear, she got him in to the car, her hand were still shaking

"I want to go with you" Jake old her, Wendy sat on the driving sit, putting the bag on the back sit and said

"I'm sorry honey, but you… umm… you have to go bed early, you have summer school tomorrow remember?" he nodded and said

"is daddy going to be all right?" she didn't really knew the answerer of that question

"I hope so" she said as she parked in front of the mystery shack


End file.
